


The Way We Love

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [38]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Post-Episode: s01e15 Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Post Destiny: Mick visits Sara after the Oculus.





	The Way We Love

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Hey do you still accepting prompt for captain canary fic? Could you make a fic from this "Just because some people don't love you the way you love them, doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have." ? Thankyou!

Sara almost didn’t hear Mick come into her room. She was too busy staring numbly at the deck of cards in her hand. Leonard had been up for one more game, but she’s turned him down. Now, she’d give up all her knives for one last game with him.

It didn’t seem fair that he was gone. Yes, everyone knew from the start that this was dangerous. But they’d already lost Carter and then Mick, even though the former had returned as some new reincarnated version and the latter rejoined the team after his bounty hunter stint. It wasn’t right that they’d lost Leonard now for good. He had a sister back home. How the hell were they supposed to tell her that her big brother was dead?

“How ya holding up?”

Sara looked up at Mick, hoping that the redness had receded from her eyes by now, and shrugged her shoulders. “As good as I can. You?”

“Same,” he nodded, noticing the deck in her hands. “Doesn’t feel right.”

Sara shook her head. “I keep expecting him to come sauntering in here any minute, asking me if I want to play a hand of gin. And I know when I go to sleep, I’m going to wake up tomorrow and have to remember all over that he’s dead again. I don’t want to do that, Mick. I don’t want him to be gone.”

“Me neither.”

“I...there were things I should have said to him. Now I never can. I missed that chance and it sucks. If I’d known what was going to happen, I would have said yes to that card game. I wouldn’t have left when he started to talk about the future. Maybe if I hadn’t...things would have been different.”

She swallowed, reminding herself to stay together. “You knew him for years. I should be the one making sure you’re okay instead of going on about him.”

“You’re fine,” Mick told her. “You two were...something.”

“I’m not sure what it was,” Sara sighed. “An almost, if anything. I cared about him, but...”

“You don’t know how much?”

She nodded.

“Well, he loved you. I could see that.”

“I don’t know if I loved him as much as he loved me,” Sara replied.

"Just because some people don't love you the way you love them, doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have,” Mick said wisely. “That’s just how things go. It’s why you should take this.”

Mick held out the pinky ring to her. Sara stared at the metal for a minute before shaking her head. “I can’t.”

“Blondie, I’m not a jewelry guy. Besides, depending on how things went, he probably would have given you a nicer one someday.”

Thoughts of a world that could have been rose up in her mind, but Sara pushed them down. She couldn’t let herself dwell on those possibilities.

“It meant something between you two,” Sara told him. “He planted it on you. It’s yours. A reminder that even the best laid plans can go sideways.”

Mick lowered his palm, fingers hovering to clench back around it. 

“Besides, I took the cards and his parka anyways,” she added, pointing to the desk where she had set it. “I felt like I wanted something to remind me of him.”

Mick nodded. “I’m gonna go check on the kid. He seemed pretty upset too.”

“Okay,” Sara drew her legs up to her chest. “And Mick?”

The arsonist turned around as he was leaving the room.

“Thank you,” the assassn told him.

She got a single nod before he left. As soon as he was gone, Sara got up and retrieved the parka from the desk and shut the doors to her bunk. Curling up in her bed, she hugged the material close to her chest. Confident that she was alone, Sara finally let the tears flow down her cheeks yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
